El sombrero de los grandes
by Kmiya
Summary: Reconocía el sombrero. De hecho, dudaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de confundirlo. Ese sombrero era único, especial. Parte de Fallen Lords.


**¤ Parte de:** Fallen Lords.  
**¤ Claim:** Roger/Rayleigh.  
**¤ Extensión:** 1,212.  
**¤ Advertencias:** Ligera insinuación yaoi. Spoiler del 603, pero ubicado pre-canon.  
**¤ Notas:** Para mi **Legucha**, espero te guste, hija. Y gracias por hacer que oficializara finalmente FL (?). Aunque, sinceramente, nunca pensé que me saldría tan largo '-'.  
**¤ Aclaraciones:** Este fic forma parte de una historia (o 'universo') mío llamado Fallen Lords, el cuál está enfocado en la época en que Roger vivía. No es una historia tal cual (con capítulos seguidos, quiero decir), más bien drables, viñetas y one-shots relacionados entre sí de alguna forma. Igual señalaré en las notas si alguno es continuación directa de otro y en el resumen vendrá señalado si forma parte de FL.  
** Resumen:** _Reconocía el sombrero. De hecho, dudaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de confundirlo. Ese sombrero era único, especial._

* * *

Rayleigh sabía, desde el primer instante en que lo había conocido, que Roger era una persona extraña, a la que no había que intentar comprender, sino solo aceptar lo que decía o hacía. Había que marcarles límites, sí, pero al final siempre terminarías haciendo lo que él quisiera, porque era imposible decirle que no.

Aún así, y después de dos años navegando juntos, Rayleigh se permitía pensar que tal vez era la persona que mejor lo conocía. Pero, como siempre, Roger le demostró que todavía existían muchas cosas de él que nadie sabía siquiera que existían.

Y la mejor prueba sobre eso estaba frente a él, con cabello rojizo y peleando divertido con su compañero de juegos.

Shanks era un gran grumete, sin duda alguna en un futuro no muy lejano se convertiría en un gran pirata. Tenía ojo para la aventura y un corazón tan infantil que competía sin dudarlo con el de su capitán. Pero no era su persona lo que le llamaba la atención al primero de bordo del Oro Jackson. Sino el sombrero de paja que yacía sobre su cabeza.

Reconocía el sombrero. De hecho, dudaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de confundirlo. Ese sombrero era único, especial. Y por lo mismo no lograba comprender por qué había cambiado de dueño.

Como si hubiera sido atraído por los pensamientos de su mejor amigo, Roger subió a la borda y caminó hasta recargarse en la baranda, a un lado de Rayleigh. Él lo miró de reojo, pero Roger posó la vista en Shanks, quien en esos momentos escapaba, entre risas, de un enfurecido Buggy.

―¡Míralos! Tan llenos de energía. ¿No se dan cuenta de la envidia que provocan a los más viejos?

―Tú tienes más energía que esos dos juntos ―dijo, aunque no eran esas las palabras que deseaba pronunciar. Roger rió, complacido.

Siguieron observando a los demás en silencio, disfrutando un día inusualmente tranquilo para las aguas del Grand Line. De vez en cuando Rayleigh viajaba su mirada del sombrero a Roger, como si así fuera capaz de descifrar el misterio tras el intercambio. Roger volvió a reír, con esa risa estridente que tiene y que te invita a formar parte de la misma. En otras circunstancias Rayleigh hubiera reído con él, pero en ese momento era lo último que tenía pensado hacer.

―¡Anda ya! Pregunta lo que parece que tus ojos con insistencia quieren dejar grabado sobre mi piel.

Rayleigh no se sorprendió. Solo existían dos personas en el mundo que parecían leerlo como si de un libro abierto se tratara: la mujer más bella que había visto en el mundo y el hombre que con una simple sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras le cambió la vida.

―¿Por qué le has dado tu sombrero? ―preguntó, directo al punto.

―¿Y por qué no debía de hacerlo? ―preguntó a su vez Roger, sin perder su sonrisa, haciendo que el ceño de Rayleigh se mostrara más profundo.

―Sé lo que significa ese sombrero para ti. Lo dejaste muy en claro cuando solo éramos dos y nuestro barco no era lo suficientemente grande para poder recorrer ni siquiera la mitad del East Blue.

Roger se acomodó de tal forma que podía mirar a su primero de abordo directo a los ojos. Rayleigh, como era lógico, le regresó la mirada. La sonrisa de Roger se acentuó más. Le encantaba que Rayleigh lo desafiara de esa forma.

―Ese sombrero fue mi comienzo. En el yacen todos mis sueños de novato, los deseos por la aventura y el valor suficiente para seguir adelante. Para vivir cada día como me plazca, sabedor de que cuando llegue el final sonreiré, pues no existirá nada de lo que deba arrepentirme.

Por la forma en que Roger estaba mirándolo, Rayleigh notó que creía que esas palabras eran suficiente explicación, sin saber que generaban más duda en vez de quitarla.

―Ya no eres un novato, eso lo comprendo. Pero ¿si tanto significa para ti, por qué se lo das a un chico al que hace dos semanas ni siquiera conocías?

Roger se acercó tanto que su nariz rozó con la de Rayleigh. Y ahí lo supo, al ver el brillo en su mirada y sentir la enorme sonrisa que se posaba en su rostro. Cuando sonreía así, a Rayleigh más que nunca le recordaba a un niño pequeño, que había descubierto que su cuento preferido se hacía realidad.

―Porque él, Rayliegh ―susurró, como si esas palabras fueran portadoras del máximo secreto, aquel que cambiaría el mundo y, ¿por qué no?, al fin de cuentas Roger ya lo estaba cambiando―, es como yo. Shanks vive viajando entre la realidad y sus sueños. Sueños incluso más grandes que los míos. Y será capaz de hacerlos realidad. Solo. Sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Es en eso en lo que diferimos. Porque yo, sin ti, no hubiera llegado a dónde hoy me encuentro.

Y se separó, volviendo a mirar hacia su tripulación, sin perder su enorme sonrisa. Rayleigh lo imitó, intentando ignorar el repentino frío que sintió en su rostro.

―¿Quién mejor para cargar con mi amado sombrero que alguien que comprende su significado? Pero es solo un préstamo, Rayleigh. Le hice prometer que me lo regresaría cuando se convirtiera en un gran pirata.

Eso hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en su rostro. Miró al grumete y éste pareció sentir que los dos hombres que más admiraba hablaban sobre él, pues volteó y les sonrió, haciéndoles una seña con la mano, antes de que Buggy se abalanzara sobre él, tirándolo al piso.

―En pocas palabras, te has asegurado a un buen contrincante.

El Capitán estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que toda su tripulación volteara a verlo, esperando descubrir que es lo que lo tenía de tan buen humor (porque dudaban que se riera así sólo por la pelea de ese par de grumetes hiperactivos).

―Sí. ¿Por qué no? Mejor hacer uno a sus enemigos, así sabremos lo divertidas que serán nuestras batallas ―habló en voz baja, pues esas palabras solo estaban destinadas a ser escuchadas por la persona a la que más confianza le tenía―. ¡Chicos! ―gritó, dirigiéndose al resto―. Ya hemos tenido demasiada tranquilidad para nuestras pobres almas. ¡Icen las velas! Partimos al Shin Sekai hoy mismo.

―¡SÍ, CAPITÁN!

―¿Quéeeeeeee? ¿El Shin Sekai? ¡P-Pero, Capitán!

―Basta, Buggy. Ya oíste al Capitán, ahora ¡a trabajar!

―¡TU NO ME DAS ORDENES A MI, SHANKS!

Rayleigh negó con la cabeza al notar la nueva pelea entre ese par. Uno no podría saber a primera vista si se apreciaban de verdad o se odiaban (al menos en el caso de Buggy). Una mano apretando su hombro alejó su mente de los grumetes.

―¿Crees que me equivoqué? ―preguntó Roger. Rayleigh miró su mano, notando como ésta se mantenía ahí más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Sonrió.

―Tú nunca te equivocas ―La presión en su hombro definitivamente le pareció afectuosa―. Después de todo me escogiste a ti para ser tu primer compañero ¿no?

―¡Muy cierto! ―volvió a reír Roger, separando su mano para darle una palmada y después bajar con los demás. Rayleigh lo siguió con la vista, uniéndoseles a los pocos segundos.

Tenía que admitirlo. Estaba ansioso por ver como ese grumete se convertía un gran pirata, así como había sido testigo de la evolución de Roger.

* * *

Las críticas son bien aceptadas.


End file.
